Genesis Rim Trailer
by edboy4926
Summary: This is a 'trailer' for my possible upcoming Evangelion/Pacific Rim crossover. Please give it a try.
1. Trailer

**The following Trailer for this story is a current work in development. The story is a crossover between Evangelion and the upcoming movie 'Pacific Rim'. Right now I am using the information provided by the trailers and the prequel comic book. This trailer will change depending on what happens in the movie, which is to be released in July now.**

**Here, enjoy. Word, some sections of the trailer will jump to other situations:**

**Updated: 6/30/2013**

* * *

**(This is during NGE Episode 1) **

"The Angel just reached the edge of the city." Aoba said.

"How long until Unit 1 is ready to launch?" Misato asked.

"It will take approximately two hours ma'am. Pilot Ayanami is still injured and we don't know if Unit 1 will activate." Maya said.

"We don't have two hours. The Angel is literally at our doorstep." Misato said.

"We can't help Misato, the Eva it's our only weapon against it. The Third Child is missing and Asuka is still in Germany." Ritsuko said.

"Remind me whose idea was it to have our only available pilot on the other side of the globe when our pilot is currently incapable of piloting." Misato asked sarcastically.

Ritsuko just glared at Misato for that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck is that?" Misato asked as the entire bridge, including the ever stoic Commander, watched in shock at the screens, which were showing an unknown giant black robot appear out of nowhere and start attacking the Angel.

The Angel upon noticing the robot fired its signature laser beam at it. The robot dodged out of the way to its left and then, using what looked like a booster pack on its back, it ran toward the Angel, tackling it to the ground. The robot then proceeded to beat up the Angel, the robot someone was able to get through the AT Field the Angel had tried to deploy. After a few moments, the Angel again tried to shoot the robot with its right arm beam. The robot jumped out of way, dodging it but it scratch a bit of the armor. The robot then proceeded to deploy some sort of wrist fang blades from its wrists, and then ran toward to Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, we are receiving a communication feed from the unknown robot. Should I patch it through?" Maya asked.

"Yes hurry." Misato ordered, willing to take the chance that maybe they have someone to fight the Angel now.

Instantly the main screen is changed to the inside of what looks like cockpit of the robot. The people in the bridge then notice the two people in the cockpit wearing a unique suit that is connected to a machine on their backs.

**(The cockpit looks like Gypsy Danger's own cockpit, the rebuilt version of it. Shinji and Asuka are wearing the same pilot suits that the main characters use.) **

"This is Shinji and Asuka Ikari, pilots of the Jaeger Fighter Unit Neo Genesis. We don't know what is going on around here but it looks like you could use some help." A male voice came from the one of the two people in the cockpit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asuka? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Germany?" Misato asked, shocked at seeing her former ward piloting an unknown type of robot with the missing Third Child. What's more is the fact that she looked a lot older than what she is supposed to be.

"Do we know each other?" Asuka asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What? How did Shinji get a something like that? Also, how did he get into contact with the Second Child? She is supposed to be in Germany. This does not match the scenario.' Gendo though, looking directly at the monitor, showing the battle between the Angel and the newly identified mech Neo Genesis.

Unknown to him, his scenario and that of SEELE's will no longer come true, since now the hunters from another world have come to hunt down the fallen angels and to cancel the apocalypse once again.

**From the author that brought you Neon Genesis: Spartan, comes a brand new adventure. **

**Genesis Rim**

* * *

**Jaeger Unit Data: **

Name: Neo Genesis

County of Origin- Japan

Date of Launch- Unknown

Speed -10

Strength- 10

Armor- 10

Kaiju Kill Count- Unknown

Height- 80m (262ft)

Weight- 1,950 Tons

Classification= Mark-6

The Neo Genesis is the next generation Jaeger unit developed to replace Japan's first Jaeger unit.

The Genesis is also the first Jaeger to be equipped with an EMP shield, due to a Leatherneck's EMP generating capability. When I mean shield, I mean it just protects the Jaeger from EMP, it's not a physical shield.

As for how the Jaeger is getting through the AT Field, right now I have no idea for now. Just go with it in this trailer.

For now, the design of the mech is as follows: the body of Striker Eureka, but the head looks like Tacit Ronin's. The color scheme of it it's completely black, with blue in some parts of its body.

Genesis' weapons are as followed:

Retractable 'sting blades' and 'fang blades' on both arms laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy (only one form of blade can be used at the time in each hand), and Brass Knuckles charged with ions for both hands. Missile launcher in its chest.

It is piloted by the married couple of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Ikari nee Langley.

* * *

The trailer background is as follows:

Just like in my current Halo/Evangelion story, Shinji gets sent to the Rimverse at an early age, arriving during a Kaiju attack. Sometime passes and he later becomes a Jaeger pilot, along with meeting and marrying the Rimverse version of Asuka, whose personality is completely OC; I might also change her hair color to tell the Asuka's apart. For now, the trailer takes place after the movie, but as I said before, this is using the information from trailers and the comic book; this will change after I see the movie. I might also as the story goes, send more Jaegers into the Evaverse.

Another way this story might go is that Shinji, along with his Eva Unit 1, after getting sucked in by Leliel (the shadow angel), he gets sent to a The Between, where he meets my OC Carl, who pretends to be the Grim Reaper. He gives Shinji the mission of going to the Rimverse to stop the Kaiju. He upgrades his Eva to run on infinite power and gives his mother the ability to separate from the Eva at will and control the Eva when she is fused with it.

Shinji, who after a happy reunion with his mother, lands in the Rimverse during the attack that would have revealed the Jaeger program to the world. Shinji makes quick work on the Kaiju, killing it and two more of its brothers that appeared in the same area at the same time. Shinji earns worldwide recognition for what he did and while the Jaeger program did not get its big debut, with the help of Yui Ikari knowledge, the Jaegers get an upgrade.

Years later, Shinji with his wife, and quite possibly with other Jaeger units, get sent back to the Evaverse through the Angel that he was sucked in.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this, I will take any ideas. You can PM or review me.

Also, does anybody know how to put a new category into the site, just in case I am ready to publish the opening chapter after I see the movie.


	2. AN: Cover Art Up

Just added a picture of Neo Genesis looks like, courtesy of the Create your own Custom Jaeger game.

It's the book cover.

Hope you like it.


	3. Story is up!

Just posted the first chapter to Genesis Rim.

The story is currently posted in the crossover section, as well as the individual sections to get more viewers.


End file.
